The Muppets and the Return of an old Enemy transcript
Prologue: Alan Rickman Memorial Shopping Mall Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, good friends of all ages, Disney productions is proud to present: The Muppets and the Return of an old Enemy, starring Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, the Great Gonzo, Dr. Teeth and his Electric Mayhem band, Scooter, Skeeter, Bunsen, Beaker, Walter and the rest of the Muppet friends." Kermit and his Muppet friends have just finished their shopping spree. Kermit: "Oh boy, I'm so lucky to be finished with our shopping spree." Miss Piggy: "What a trip." Fozzie: "Good thing, now we can grab something real good to eat here." Gonzo: "I'm right with you, Fozzie, let's look for a nice restaurant here." The 15 Muppet friends look around for a nearby fast food restaurant and Fozzie notices something terrible and horrible. Fozzie: "Kermit, guys, look, on that poster, it's terrible and horrible, somebody pure evil has returned!" Kermit: "Who's it this time, Fozzie? Rachel Bitterman?" Scooter: "Nicky Holiday?" Floyd: "Constantine?" Janice: "Miss Poogy?" Fozzie: "No, you guys, it's none of those villains, this time it's Doc Hopper and Snake Walker, they brought Constantine and Miss Poogy with them and they're planning to do some sort of evil restaurant business other than that frog legs joint." Kermit: "What a relief, I'm so thrilled that they're not going after me again." Robin: "Me neither." The 15 Muppet friends (along with Robin) walk around, 'til they encounter Doc Hopper again, who wants Bean to advertise for his barbequed rabbit ears commercials. Doc Hopper: "Well, Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Bean Bunny and everybody, we meet again." Kermit: "Doc Hopper?!? what are you doing here?!?" Miss Piggy: "And what do you want from all of us?!?" Doc Hopper: "Follow me, there's something you guys should see on the television screen." The 15 Muppet friends (along with Robin) follow Doc Hopper over to the television screen. Doc Hopper: "I'm gonna turn on this television screen, now don't be nervous." Doc Hopper turns on the television screen and it shows the commercial he was working on for Doc Hopper's Barbequed Rabbit Ears. Bean: "What the-" Miss Piggy: "Good grief!" Television Doc Hopper: Hi there, I'm Doc Hopper, here to invite you to hop on down and get some barbequed rabbit ears, right here, at the sign of the big rabbit ears." Bean: "Oh dear." Television Doc Hopper: "Hurry, everybody, hurry." Television Doc Hopper: Rabbit ears, rabbit ears rabbit ears so fine Hopper's is the place you should dine there's cheese ears bacon ears, chili ears too home cooked rabbit ears barbecued Bean: "Oh my word." Television Doc Hopper (continued): if you want just a llight snack Skeeter: "Don't worry about it." Television Doc Hopper: Then here is the 1 you'll want a rabbit ear sandwich on a hot dog roll....... Bean: "That's terrible and horrible, that's the most disturbing thing I've ever seen in my entire life." Doc Hopper: "I know, I'm just a business man, but I do lack the skills of a talented performer." Bean: "You also make 1 lousy rabbit!" Doc Hopper: "You, on the other hand, make a wonderful rabbit." Bean: "What?!?" Rowlf: "He's absolutely right, you're very likable." Doc Hopper: "The dog's absolutely right, you, my likable rabbit friend, are gonna do all of our television commercials! Bean: "No I'm not!" Doc Hopper: "Just 1 minute, there's $57.00 in it for you right up front, $57.00 is just the beginning, you could be earning this much every single year." Kermit: "Come on, you guys, let's get outta here." The 15 Muppet friends (along with Robin) go right back on the Electric Mayhem bus and they begin driving off. Doc Hopper: "Snake, Constantine, Miss Poogy, follow that rabbit with me in the car!" They all get in Doc Hopper's car and begin driving off. Snake Walker: "That little rabbit is gonna see the end of his daylights when we catch up to him." Constantine: "He'll be seeing his lights go out when he's noticed." Miss Poogy: "He'll be getting the taste of his own worst nightmares." Cut back to the Electric Mayhem bus driving right down the city streets...... Kermit: "Hey, Dr. Teeth, they're right behind all of us!" Dr. Teeth: "I know, Kermit, I know." Category:Transcripts